Halloween With the Volturi
by TheWitchTwins
Summary: When all the Cullens travel to Italy for Halloween, things get a little crazy between the two covens. As to be expected. But who would have thought this would happen?
1. Arrival

**Alright. I have made this three different kinds of stories now. I was going to have it as a one shot. But then I decided I was going to change it into another chapter of **The Emmett Cullen Memoirs. **But then I decided I was going to make it a big story about everyone. . . .well, mostly. So here we go. This first part is Emmett p.o.v. Why? BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT! GOSH! (if its in underline, its a vision of Alice's)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fallowing awesomeness.**

_-Arrival-_

_Emmett p.o.v._

"So, whats the big news?" Rosalie asked.

Carlisle and Esme had called a family meeting. Little Nessie was _not_ _so_ _little_ anymore. She looked just like her mom and aunts.

"The Volturi have invited us to their Halloween party in Italy. We believe it best if we go." Carlisle announced, triggering groans from the Cullen kids. Nobody _loved _the Volturi.

"Yay!" Except Nessie. She adored Alec and Jane, and believe it or not, she had grown on Jane too. I had a feeling Alec was developing a _little _crush on Ness. Edward confirmed that with a growl during their last visit.

"Cool it Squirt. You have a boyfriend." I nudged Jacob – now sitting on the floor with Nessie – with my foot.

"Shut up you big idiot." She smacked my knee, only to result in her whimpering and clutching her hand to her chest.

"Smarty." I laughed at her.

"Meanie"

"Now, we expect you all to be on your best behavior. I'm not saying the last visit was a _total_ failure because of any _one_ person." Esme said attempting to glare at me, but failing cause she was too sweet.

"Well that just isn't nice." I grumbled.

"Go. Go pack. Don't forget costumes. . . .appropriate costumes." Carlisle looked at my angel. ha. Rosalie was known all around for her . . . unique Halloween costumes. She huffed and stood up with a small "fine" and we all went upstairs to pack.

We arrived at the Volturi castle the morning of Halloween, around nine a.m.

We opened the doors and sure enough, look who was waiting for us in the lobby.

"Alec! Jane!" Renesmee dropped her bag and ran to wrap her arms around Jane then Alec. Alec gently crushed her to his chest and I put my arm out in front of Jacob before he killed him. Eventually, Alec pushed her back to look at her.

"Well, well, well. Look at Little Nez all grown up. You look like one of your aunts." he checked her up and down, using his ridiculous nick name for her, receiving a growl from Jacob, Jasper, Bella, Edward and I. He smirked but didn't look up from her.

I grabbed Nessie's bag in my hand and Alice called for her. She had to start working on the girls costumes soon if they were going to be ready before the party. Pathetic.

"Alec, Jane, what are you going as tonight?" Nessie asked them.

"Ah ah ah." Jane teased. "You will have to wait till the party."

"Aww. Come on Janie! Tell me." she whined.

"Nope." the evil little barbie poked Nessie's nose and waved for us to fallow her. "Normally I would take you to Aro but he is. . . Busy at the moment so we will be taking you directly to your quarters."

All the couples got their rooms. Edward and Bella were starting to trust their daughter and Jacob. About time. So they allowed them to share a room with two beds. Like they wouldn't be sharing a bed either way. Now they will just be closer on a smaller bed. Sometimes I think Edward is dumber than me. And that's saying a lot.

I remembered Nessie having an argument that she thought it would be funny to go as a volturi guard member.

"I don't think it would be wise if you were to walk in Volturi territory dressed as them. . . .it would either, one, give Aro the wrong idea or – " Edward started.

"or two, Offend someone. Namely Caius." Bella finished and Nessie stormed off in a huff.

So now she was going as god knows what, and it scared me to be honest with you.

This is going to be a very. . . ._interesting _Halloween.

_Alec P.O.V._

Seeing Renesmee again today after a little over a year, was insane. She had grown from what looked like a slightly mature 13 year old, to looking like a very mature 17 year old. About as old as me and Jane. She looked hot. Just beautiful. I couldn't describe it.

While we guided them to their rooms, Jane was over here giving me the "Make her yours" look. She is so weird sometimes. . . .all the time. Sadistic little creep. But she is my sister. What am I to do? Nothing. Cause I love her.

I had been looking at Nez, possibly a little too long because I got a few growls from her coven. Figures. Slightly over protective aren't we?

Tonight at the party I would talk to her. Alone. That dog she came with might be a problem though. Perhaps he could be put in a kennel for a bit. Today I would tell Renesmee I loved her and I wanted to be with her. I had never wanted to cause Renesmee harm. Not even in that clearing so many years ago. That was simply an order. But I am no longer obligated to be a threat to her life. And I never would.

I loved her. And starting tonight. She would know. Mutt or no mutt.

_Alice p.o.v._

Why wont she decide! I sighed aloud in discontent.

Renesmee refuses to pick an outfit – which Edward would disapprove all of, even though Carlisle would consider mostly acceptable – for the party for tonight. I saw a few different things. Cute little bumble bee. And a beautiful baby blue dress that looked like a modern day Cinderella's dress minus the god awful sleeves, a pretty red geisha girl and a few other classics. Every once in a while I would see her in something else, but it was so fast I could never tell what it was. During one of them I caught a glance, but all I saw was her top. To rephrase, it was more like a 'Please Come Screw Me' half shirt.

I was a little more than worried.

I was doing Rosalie's hair and make up for her silly little costume. I had no idea where she came up with the idea to be Jessica Rabbit for Halloween. Carlisle had reluctantly agreed after Rose tried on more and more red dresses that would be slightly more acceptable that the real Jessica Rabbit cartoon's dress. Eventually he got tired of saying "Im not sure, girls." and "Probably not, Rose." and gave in with a huff.

A very beautiful strapless red dress that dropped down in a V on the back, with a slit from the bottom up to the mid thigh. Shiny red heals and gold button earrings. Beautiful. Rose was perfection. Emmett is a lucky, lucky boy.

She had easily agreed to get Emmett to wear a Roger Rabbit costume. Insane. But it would be adorable. They were perfect for each other. Rosalie was the just the angel Emmett needed. Somehow, he was perfect for her too. They kept one another in line.

I was flipping Rosalie's hair part when Renesmee finally decided what she was going as. I saw the 'Screw me' shirt involved again.

Uh oh.

_Nessie p.o.v._

I got it! The perfect costume for this year. I wasn't sure what Janie and Alec were going as, but I know it will be great. Jane tends to come up with the perfect ideas for everything. Now to go get dressed.

_Esme p.o.v._

I finally figured out what Carlisle and I should be this year. Its a little cliche, but oh well.

"Hun! How about we just get over ourselves and go as a doctor and nurse?" I pleaded.

"that sounds alright." he shrugged and I grabbed my purse to go to the costume store.

_Jasper p.o.v._

I guess I could go with my original idea. . . .Alice would be okay with that. There was no way was I going as peter pan like she wanted. Not a chance. . . .even when hell freezes over.

_Jane p.o.v._

I can't even begin to fathom how much Renesmee has grown since just about a year ago. Alec is, well quite simply, in love with her. He was going to wait a few years till she at least appears our age. But that day has come. She looks much like us. He is such a wimp. He is so nervous it frustrates me. Alec has never had the best luck with girls. I'm not much of a girly girl, so I cant give him advice like most sisters can. He still tells me everything, in vein of the fact that I might give him some glimmer of hope.

If he didn't do something soon, we both know that she will run off with that dog. He agreed to do something tonight at the party. God, he has the most lame costume ever, staying in his cloak. Gah! Halloween was _my_ holiday. It was the one day I could act like myself and people not punish me. Evil. And this year, I had a great costume. I left Alec's room after our talk to go get ready to leave to my favorite holiday party.

**00Later Halloween night00**

_Alice's p.o.v_

I had just finished doing Rosalie's make up and realized I only had 20 minutes until the party.

I shooed Rosalie from my room and slipped into my dark blue skin tight strapless dress that flared out with tears at the bottom. I did my darkest blue and black make up on, including black lipstick. I put purple and blue spray in highlights in my short, spiky hair and slipped on my black flats.

Emmett will get a kick out of my "Dark tinker bell" costume.

"You ready, Darlin'?" jasper walked in the room and my jaw dropped.

"Are you seriously, dressing up as a cowboy?" I smiled.

He was wearing his favorite blue button up shirt and some old faded blue jeans, brown worn cowboy boots and a hat. I loved this hat. My favorite of his.

"Yes. Something wrong?"

"No! Its nice. I love your hat. I. Love. This. Hat." he snickered and lifted me up for one quick kiss, so not to mess up my makeup. He knows I would get upset if I had to redo it all.

"We are going to be late. You ready?" he asked, wiping a bit of black lipstick from his mouth.

"Almost." I grabbed my black and blue wings and slipped them on like sleeves. "Now I'm ready."

"Then lets go." he took my hand and we ghosted out the door to meet our family.

_Bella p.o.v._

"Edward! I don't _want_ to celebrate Halloween. I hate it. I always have, always will!"

"Love, Aro invited us, we should go." Edward hushed me.

"But I don't like it!"

"Bella. . . . .What if you didn't have to dress up? What if you dressed down. Go as a human. If it makes you feel better, I will too." he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"A human. . . . ?" awesome! I ran to change out of the pink sundress Alice stuck me in and changed into jeans and my favorite t-shirt. "Ready!"

"i miss these jeans. . . .my sister is insane." he took my hand and we went to face the dreaded day you call Halloween.

_Jacob p.o.v._

"What the hell am I going to wear?" I groaned and plopped down on Nessie and I's bed. Edward didn't know, but Nessie and I are sharing a bed. I don't see what his issue is. I promised him we wouldn't do anything. Nessie promised too. So why the hell couldn't we sleep in one bed. Not like they wont be listening in all night anyway. "What are you wearing, Ness?"

"Nope. Not telling you!" she yelled from where she was getting ready in the bathroom. "you will see in about twenty minutes. Put on your phasing clothes!" she yelled.

". . . . . .that's not a bad idea." I shouted back. Five minutes, and I was ready. However, Nessie _did_ grow up with Blondie and Pixie, so of course, she _wasn't_ ready.

About twelve minutes later, Nessie opened the door and my eyes trailed over her body.

Holy shit.

_Alice p.o.v._

Jasper and I were walking down the long corridor, hand in hand, the only sounds were his boots clicking on the marble floors. He was humming an older song he sings when he is in a good mood and I was soaking in the sound of it when I vision slammed into me like a brick wall.

Nessie, wearing an Indian/reservation girl costume. I had to admit, it was nicer when you see the whole thing. Her and Jacob were slow dancing and they looked perfectly happy. Someone tapped Jacob's shoulder. 

"May I cut in?" Alec asked. Jacob looked to Nessie and she nodded. Jake grudgingly let go of her to stand next to Bella and Edward. 

"What up with your oh-so-creative costume?" Nessie giggled.

"sorry. Not a big costume person. But you look great." he looked her over. She blushed. "listen. . .can we talk? Alone? Just for a minute." she agreed and they slipped out the door unnoticed. They traveled down the long hallway jasper and I were on now, stopping just past this spot.

"What is it Alec?" Nessie asked and I realized Alec looked extremely nervous.

The vision blurred out.

"Alice. Alice, what happened? What did you see?" Jasper begun to panic.

"I'm not sure. Alec cut in to a dance with Ness and Jake and the snuck away. He looked nervous then it cut away. I – I just don't know." I took his hand and sprinted the rest of the way down the hallway.

_Aro p.o.v._

I heard each pairs of the Cullen's coming into the room while the guard danced and laughed.

Dearest Jane and Alec had stuck with their themed costumes. Alec stayed in his Volturi cloak. However Jane wore a costume that half complemented her angelic, cherubic face and half complemented her evil, devilish, sadistic nature. Basically a half angel, half devil costume. The twins waited excitedly by the door for Renesmee to arrive.

Somehow, Renesmee had become one of the few people that connected with Jane. And Alec, well, Alec has taken quite an infatuation with her. I figure, if Alec and Renesmee were to be together, it would be the second best thing for the volturi. First being, having the Cullens on the volturi guard. If, at some point in the future, Alec and Renesmee were to be betrothed, we would have the closest ties possible to the Cullens. Linking their coven to ours.

Alice and Jasper stepped through the door first. I stood and greeted my second favorite vampire in the world – next to Sulpicia – and her mate.

"Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Cullen. Welcome. Please, have fun. Dance." I shook their hands.

Alice seemed to be a blue and black pixie/fairy and jasper looked like a character out of an ole western movie.

"Thank you Aro." Alice nodded and stood with her mate, waiting for the remainder of their coven.

Oh, how I wish I had Alice in my guard. She could be of such use. Standing along side Alec and Jane in an almost flat black cloak. Red eyes, with her mate and siblings, Edward and Isabella, at her side. Possibly even Renesmee standing along Alec. That is my dream.

Next I saw another power couple walk through the door, Bella and Edward. They were dressed in common day clothes, the only thing different was their eyes. Bella was wearing brown contacts, close to her chocolate brown human eyes. Edward has in green contacts, like bright emeralds.

"Hello Aro." I shook Edward's hand then Bella's.

"Bella, Edward. It is a pleasure, as always, to see you again."

"As to you." Edward took Bella to stand be Alice.

Next came Carlisle and Esme, dressed in the classic nurse and doctor outfit.

"Carlisle. Son. It is so good to see you again. And Esme, may I say you are looking beautiful as ever."

"Why thank you Aro." Esme smiled warmly. We got into a conversation and she apologized for her son, Emmett's behavior during their last visit. Speak of the devil, and the devil shall appear.

Emmett and Rosalie Cullen came through the door. His arm around her shoulders and her arm around her waist. Rosalie was wearing a crimson silk gown and Emmett was wearing red overalls and blue and yellow polka dotted bow tie. It took me a moment to realize their costume was a pair. Roger and Jessica Rabbit.

"Hello Rosalie. Emmett, I trust you and Felix have not seen one another, due to the fact the castle still has all of its walls in tact." I eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry." he looked down guilty.

"No blood, no foul." I shrugged it off. Lastly, I heard Renesmee Cullen and Jacob Black enter the room while Jane and her admired each others costumes.

I knew Alec loved Renesmee with all his heart. And tonight Alec planned on doing something about it. This would be a very interesting Halloween night.

**Okay. So, this will probably be a two or three shot. Cause of course it isn't going to end here. Silly reader. Dearest reader, I love you. Yes. Its true. I. Love. You. Now, I would love you so much more if you were to review and fave. I love reviews the best. So please. Keep reading. And yes, I know, I gave Emmett **way** too much intellect. I apologize.**

**-love always.**

**-TWT**


	2. The Breaking Point

**Okay, so here is chapter two. I'm not sure if it will end here or another chapter. We will have to see what happens at the end of the chapter. Get it? Got it? Good. Moving on!**

**This chapter is dedicated to **rjcarreno77** who story alerted like 20 minutes after I posted. Thankz! you rock! and to one of my best friends in the entire world, **512**, who is freaking amazing! (did you like the coach krish dedication? The "Get it? Got it? Good. Moving on!") **

**Disclaimer: do not claim I own twilight or I will send Felix and Emmett to your house to break down your wall instead of the Volturi castles wall. You don't want that do you? No? Good.**

_-Chapter 2-_

_-The Breaking Point-_

_Alec p.o.v._

Jane and I waited by the door for Nez to come in. we watched as the couples of her coven came in two by two. After about ten minutes, I could smell her and that mutt that came with her coming down the hall. The nerves were about to drop me like a sack of potatoes.**(*)**

"Alec, calm down. Its just Nez." Jane reasoned, but I couldn't take her seriously in her devil/angle costume. It fit her personality perfect.

The door swung open and my jaw dropped.

Nez was wearing a brown half top that showed. . .way too much skin. And a tan colored skirt to match with brown flats and a headband with feathers it. Her hair was in french braided pig-tails and purple feather earrings hung symmetrically. If you just looked at each piece of the outfit, you wouldn't understand, but after looking at the whole thing, you could realize it was an Indian girl costume. Like, reservation Indian. Jacob was wearing, from what I could tell, his clothes he wore when morphing into a giant dog.

I did my best to drag my eyes away from Nez, but it was hard as hell. My sisters squeals of absolute delight pulled me from my thoughts and I saw Jacob glaring at me with his hands set in tight fists. I gave him a questioning look and he tuned back to Nez. He was looking at her just like I was, and it killed me that he was allowed to look at her like that and not me. That was about to change.

"Oh my god! Nez, you look amazing!" my sister gushed to Nez. I nodded in agreement.

"You look awesome Jane! It fits you perfect, too. Sweet but crazy!" they laughed. I let myself soak in her bell like laugh. It sound like a dozen angels in perfect harmony. I realized I had gone back to staring at Renesmee. How the hell has her dad not killed me yet? I turned around to see him standing next to Bella, looking like they were lost in their own little world. That explains it.

After a minute, Jacob pulled Renesmee over to dance just as a slow song started.

Jacob rested his hands on the top of her waist and she laid her head against his chest. I swallowed hard, thinking about the fact that it should be me holding her like that.

"Do something about it" Jane said behind me. I tuned to see her with her hands on her hips, like her plan was obvious.

"would you like to dance, sister? I have an idea." I grinned and held my hand out to her.

"You are ridiculous. But, if it will get you to go any faster with her, yes." she took my hand and I guided her out to the floor, about four feet away from when Jacob was spinning Nez. After a moment, Jane realized I was watching them again. "Go cut in. Do something. Anything." she hissed quietly. I nodded.

I tapped Jacob's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" I asked.

Jacob looked to Renesmee. She smiled and nodded. He reluctantly let go and walked away.

I put my hands on Renesmee's small waist and she rested her hands around my neck. He skin practically burned against mine, but I liked it. It tingled where she touched me.

"What up with your oh-so-creative costume?" she giggled, looking at me still in my cloak.

"Sorry. Not a big costume person. But you look great." I looked at her again and she looked down blushing. "listen. Can we talk? Alone? Just for a minute." she glanced around, perhaps looking for her parents, or Jacob. The thought of her not listening to what I had to say and running back to Jacob stung.

"Sure." she agreed. I let her go, taking her hand, and slipping out the door silently and unnoticed.

_Alice p.o.v._

"Bella? What the hell are you wearing?" I hissed. I could have sworn I threw out those jeans last month. . . Edward glared at me.

"I hate Halloween so I'm a human. No dressing up. Just dressing down. ha. In your face!" she gloated.

I turned and saw Jane standing with Felix. Not Alec. Alec. I frantically searched around the room. No. No. No.

"Edward. Do you hear Alec?" I asked as calm as I could manage.

He tilted his head to the side. "No. he must be too far out. Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"I had a vision. No big deal." I smiled blocking my mind. Wheres Jacob? I just noticed Bella had walked off and was now talking to Jacob. Just Jacob. No Nessie.

"Shit Shit. Shit." I muttered.

Renesmee's off alone with Alec – one of the most powerful, dangerous, and enticing vampires in the world –and I have no idea where they are.

"What?" Edward growled. Oops. Wasn't blocking. I'm dead.

_Renesmee p.o.v._

"Sure." I agreed and he took me by the hand and we left the ball room. After a minute of walking down the main corridor, it became darker. Alec abruptly turned down a hallway I would have missed and it got a bit lighter. I saw names carved in perfect script on the doors we passed.

_Heidi_

_Demetri_

_Felix_

_Adeline_

_Tanner_

_Thomas_

_Naomi_

_Jane_

_Alec_

Alec stopped.

"where are we?" I asked confused.

"Uh, the permanent chambers hall. This is my room." he pointed to the door with his name on it. Oh duh. How did I not put that together? He smiled at me. "Come in. I need to talk to you. . . ."

He opened the door and I smiled. His room was painted a light gray with a crimson red painted on the corners and edges. Like a box's lines being highlighted. I sat down on his bed and I realized, "its really hot in here." I fanned myself. He smirked.

"Sorry." he sat next to me and I could feel the cool air rolling off of him. He lightly slung his arm over my shoulder and I felt myself cooling down immediately. He looked me up and down. "although I have no idea how you could possibly get hot in _that._"

I looked down blushing. " Aleksandr Lazarus Pereux. Did you just _check_ me _out?_"

"It is quite possible I did. Nez. Listen to me. We have been close for a while. . .since you looked about six. Renesmee." he used my full name. That was rare. "i really like you. . ." he stopped for a minute, unsure what to say next.

"i really like you to Alec." I squeezed his hands. I would never admit it to anyone, but I have always had a small – huge – crush on Alec. But it would blow over. Jake imprinted on me. We would end up together, we both know that. But Alec . . . I always felt something small – I repeat, huge – pull to him too.

"No. Renesmee. I – I – Renesmee. I love you."

I froze. Every muscle in my body locked in place. Alec. . .loved me.

"Alec I – "

"Nez, I know you feel something for me. Please don't lie to me and yourself. Cause you know that you do."

"I – I do Alec. But – " he cut me off again.

"But what? What else is there Renesmee?"

"Jacob imprinted on me! That's what." I stood up, crossing m arms.

"What does that matter? If you have feelings for me, I have feelings for you. You aren't even in the same species listing as him! I'm at least half of what you are." he yelled back at me.

"Don't. Yell. Please." I always hated how my mom gave me her crying reaction. When she was mad, frustrated or overwhelmed, she cried and now so did I. I could feel the tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"oh, god. Renesmee, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Please. Don't cry." he came to wipe the tears from my eyes. And I couldn't help myself anymore. I threw my arms around him and cried into his shoulder, most likely ruining his cloak.

His hand brought my my face up to look at him.

"I love you, Renesmee. And I want you to pick me. Not him. I'm better for you than he will ever be. I can make you happy. Give you everything you ever wanted and more. Pick me. Love me."

"But the imprint – "

"It takes away your choice to love someone else."

"Alec, I don't know." I choked out through my sobs. He leaned down to me and before I could stop him, his lips crushed down on mine. His cold hands gripped at my waist and my hands moved to twine in his tousled brown hair, pulling him closer to me.

What the hell was wrong with me? I wasn't kissing him back, but I was holding onto him like my life counted on it. I loved Jacob. But I couldn't bring myself to let Alec go. I just clutched him closer and closer to me. Alec pulled back and I gasped for the air I didn't realize I needed.

"Renesmee. . . .I'm sorry. I just – "

"No, Alec, your right. . . I do have feelings for you. . .but. . .i don't know if I could bring myself to leave Jacob. I love him. . . ."

"but you love me?" he asked, his face entirely to close to mine again.

". . . yes."

"that's all I needed to hear." he jerked me to him and kissed me again.

But this time, I found myself kissing him back. His lips parted and I felt his cool breath wash over my face.

I heard the door fling open, smashing into the wall and possibly fall off the hinges, but I was to scared to look up and confirm who it was. Although I already knew. I could recognize that gasp anywhere.

_Edward p.o.v._

Something was wrong with Alice, more than the usual.

"i had a vision. No big deal." She smiled, but when I tried to listen in, she was singing the national anthem of Ireland.

"Shit Shit. Shit." she muttered under her breath. It was very rare for Alice to use profanity, let alone repeatedly like that.

"_Renesmee's off alone with Alec – one of the most powerful, dangerous, and enticing vampires in the world –and I have no idea where they are." _I heard slip from her mind.

"What?" I growled at her.

"_I'm dead"_

"you're damn right you are dead. What the hell is going on Alice? Tell me now!" jasper stepped in front of Alice protectively, "I'm not going to hurt her jasper. Cool it."

"I will, when you do." he reasoned.

"I don't have time for this. How could you not tell me she was about to run off somewhere with Alec? Where the hell is my daughter, Alice?"

"I don't know! You heard that already! They went to a part of the castle I have never been to before." she claimed.

"We have to find them. Now." jasper said. I strode to Bella, unable to hide my discontent.

"Edward, whats wrong?" she asked and Jacob looked at me confused. I didn't answer her.

"What is wrong with you mutt? Why would you let her go alone with Alec? What were you thinking?" I stormed out into the hall before I hit him.

_Alice p.o.v._

Yea I screwed up. Where the hell is that little girl? She is about to get me slaughtered by her father. I was trying to recall anything I have ever seen in the castle, trying to figure out where they were when I got sucked into a vision.

"where are we?" Renesmee asked Alec.

"Uh, the permanent chambers hall. This is my room." he pointed to a door with his name carved in it perfectly. "Come in. I need to talk to you. . . ."

it blurred out before I saw anymore.

"Edward!" I ran out after him with jasper right on my heels.

"What do you want Alice?" he snarled.

"I know where they are." I huffed. He could be a bit less rude.

"Where?"

"Follow me." I grabbed Jasper's hand and down the long hallway. It got darker and I knew we were going the right way.

I turned back to insure Edward was still there. I noticed Bella and Jacob had come too.

"Wait!" I jerked to a stop. "We have gone too far. There is a hallway here somewhere. Its hard to find. Its hidden." I shouted back to them.

"Do you hear that?" jasper asked. Everyone fell silent. Then I heard it. Renesmee's upset sobs.

"I swear to god if that bastard laid a hand on my daughter. . . ." Edward stared mumbling threats and curses under his breath.

"Its coming from down there." Bella pointed back in the direction she came and turned abruptly. oh. There is the hall.

_Heidi_

_Demetri_

_Felix_

_Adeline_

_Tanner_

_Thomas_

_Naomi_

_Jane_

_Alec_

"stop." Edward snarled and kicked in the door. Jacob gasped beside me.

_Alec p.o.v._

God damn.

I heard the mutt gasp.

Renesmee jumped back and the tears silently started pouring down her cheeks again. It kills me having to see her cry.

"I'm pretty sure I left that door unlocked." I said after a second of silence. "Just saying. . ."

"Renesmee. . ." Jacob stepped around Pixie. Then he looked at me and his stare turned deadly. "You. What the hell did you to her?"

"I did nothing." I growled at him.

"She is crying!" he yelled at me and jumped across the room, smashing me into the bed post. I heard Renesmee scream in freight. I cursed under my breath but didn't hit him back. For some ungodly reason, Nez cared for him and I wasn't about to hurt him.

"Jacob! No! Get off of him!" she ran over and tugged on his arm.

"Renesmee! Get back!" Bella yelled at her.

"Listen to here Nez." I said, hoping she would get away from us before he attempted to kill me. Jasper grabbed Jacob and tore him off me and I dusted the wood chippings off me. "I didn't _do anything _to her."

Everyone looked to her.

"He's right. I – I kissed him."

"Nessie. Come on. Your coming back with us." Edward took her hand but she stood her ground.

". . .N – No" she stuttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked incredulously.

"I said 'no'. I'm staying here. With Alec." I attempted to hide my smile as she walked to stand next to me.

"What? Nessie. What – what are you saying?" Jacob reached out for her but she backed away from his touch, closer to me. "What did you tell her?" he glared at me, taking an offensive step forward.

"I told her I loved her." he let another growl slip from his chest.

"You don't love her."

"I do. More than you ever will. And she loves me." I wrapped my arms around her, wishing more than anything that they would just leave.

"No. Renesmee. No. . ." he pleaded.

"Jake. . .please. Don't hate me. I love you but. . . .i can't." she shook her head and turned into me.

Alice and Jasper came back in – I hadn't even noticed they had left – with Aro. . .oh god.

"Alec. What has happened here?" he held his hand out to me and I barely touched him before his eyes lit up with joy, before quickly hiding it. "I see. . .well. I think it would be Miss. Renesmee's decision on who to love here. This. . .imprint business is no matter if Renesmee chooses to go against it." he shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"Renesmee. . . I would never hate you. Ever. I told you before. The imprint gives you options. You don't have to choose me. It would be a lot better if you did. As long as you don't cut me out completely." he gave her a small smile.

"See?" Aro looked to Edward and Bella. "now, you know that Renesmee would be in good hands with Alec."

"Edward, I would never do anything to hurt your daughter." I promised him. He just glared. "Bella?"

"Of course you wouldn't Alec." she have me a half smile. "Please forgive Edward and Jacob's actions."

"Don't apologize for _my_ actions." Jacob muttered.

"I think it best if everyone left now." I heard from behind the crowd.

"Thank you sister." I nodded to her as she stepped around everyone to stand by Renesmee and I.

"i expect to see you back in your room by midnight tonight." Bella told Nez sternly.

"Actually, Mrs. Cullen," Jane addressed her politely. "I think Nez would rather stay in my room tonight? If that's alright with you." Renesmee nodded on my shoulder.

"Uh. . .alright. Renesmee. You may stay with Jane tonight. But back to your room by noon."

"Yes ma'am" she whispered. Everyone slowly left the room with various expression. Hurt. Disbelief. Annoyance. Anger. Joy. Soon only Renesmee, Jane and I were left.

"So, yea. . .what the hell happened? Just. . .wondering." Jane looked at the damage.

"Uh. . . Nez. Do you wanna go change? Might get cold tonight." I looked at her.

She wiped her eyes and looked down. "yea. Thanks. Didn't even think about it. Jane, will you come with me? I don't think I can go back there alone."

"of course Hun. Come on." she led her out door and down the hall. Well. . . . I should clean up.

_Emmett p.o.v._

"Rose?" I asked my angel.

"Yes Emmy Bear?" **(**)**

"Where the hell is everyone?"

. . . . .

_Jacob p.o.v._

I couldn't take it anymore. I was about to pass out. I couldn't get the image out of my mind. _Him_ kissing her. _His_ hands on her like she belonged to _him._ Her cringing away from my touch into _him. _Her clutching onto _him_. Her loving _him_. Her staying with _him_. _His_ arms around her. Her screaming at me to get off of _him_. To protect _him_. Her admitting she kissed _him_. Her crying into _him_. And most of all, her thinking I would hate her. I don't. I never would. I couldn't. But I can hate _him._

I stopped walking down the hallway and leaned against the cold marble wall. I slid to the ground and my breathing became slow. I couldn't think anymore. All I could see was him touching her. I leaned my head back against the wall and let out the angry sobs.

"Jacob. Its alright. She has a little crush. It will blow over. We went through this with Nahuel. Remember? She wanted to run away to South America so she could get married to him." Bella set a hand on my shoulder.

"But she didn't kiss Nahuel, let alone admit kissing him. Or cringe away from me when I reached out to her." I ground my teeth.

"Jacob. She is getting older. She is going to want to change her mind, _just_ because she can. And lets not forget who's daughter she is." she waved her hands to herself.

"That's a good point. Sometimes I think your husband is PMS's too." I cracked a smile.

"Shut up, mutt." Edward rolled his eyes. "Listen, as much as I don't like you, my daughter loves you dearly. I know she will be back. She cant live a day without you. I promise."

Bella reached her hands out to help me up and I took her help gladly. I don't know if I can stand on my own right now.

"lets go. You need sleep." she murmured, trying to help me stand without falling.

We got back to our rooms and Bella offered to stay in the room with me.

"No, Bells, its alright. I'll be okay."

"I know, but Jane – " Renesmee was pushed through the bedroom door, mid-sentence, with Jane on her heels. "I – I need to change." she stuttered and walked over to he suitcase, grabbing a crimson tank top, black and white checkered pajama pants, and her favorite black/red/white slippers. She emptied out her carry on bag and put her toothbrush and some extra stuff in there. "Goodnight mom." she walked over and hugged her.

"I love you too sweetheart. Get some rest, alright. Remember, back by noon." Bella replied.

"Bye Mrs. Cullen." Renesmee walked out and Jane closed the door behind them.

Tick.

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

"Jacob. . . .Jacob. . .you need to breathe."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

_Emmett p.o.v._

"Come on. Lets go back to the room." I smiled. Rose was a bit upset I had dragged her away from her girly talk with Heidi.

"Alright." she sighed.

As we were walking back to the room, we bumped into a smug looking Jane, and a Nessie on the verge of tears, walking in the opposite direction of her room.

"Oh. Nessie, whats wrong?"

"Nothing Rose. Mom. . .mom can tell you. I – I'm gunna sp – spend the n – n – night with J – Jane." she tripped over her words before pushing past us and running headlong down the hallway.

"Well, I'm about to go kill a mutt. Care to join me?" Rosalie looked peeved.

"Course." I knocked on the door to Jacob and Renesmee's room and Bella answered. "Before I punch Jacob, would someone like to explain why my niece is crying with the evil barbie doll out in the hallway?"

"its a long story. . . . . come in." Bella looked torn about something, then she opened the door to show Jacob passed out on the floor.

I laughed. . . . .so hard.

_Alec p.o.v._

After I popped the door back on its hinges, I started sweeping up the chunks of broken wood from the bed. A few minutes later, Nez and Jane came back in and Nez was wiping her eyes again.

"Are you alright?" I asked her.

"Uh. Yeah. I'm alright. I think I'm gunna go to bed in a few minutes.

"Alright. . ." I wasn't convinced.

"Goodnight Alec. . . ." Jane and Nez kissed both my cheeks and left for Jane's room, closing the door behind them.

Yea. . .this was _the_ best day of my life.

**(*) sorry, I had to get the potatoes reference in there somewhere. I figured it would be the funniest if it came from Alec of all people.**

**(**) okay, yes, I totally stole this name from you 512. Forgive me.**

**Okay, tell me if you want Renesmee to break the imprint and stay with Alec. Or if you think she should go back to Jacob. _If _Renesmee stays with Alec, I might write a spin off of her life with the volturi. So, suggest what you like and review!**

**p.s.**

**Dear 512,**

**So sorry there was no 'epic fight to the death' I will think about that. . . **

**-love always.**

**-TWT**


	3. Flashbacks

**OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! New chapter! okay. So, this will begin in Nessie p.o.v. I'm actually going to give into a dreadful trend and dedicate this chapter to a song. Monster by Paramore.**

.. And...enjoy

**disclaimer: **

**me: "senor twilight? May I own you?"**

**sr. twilight: "no"**

**me: "damn."**

_-chapter 3-_

_- Flashbacks -_

_Nessie p.o.v._

Jane and I kissed Alec's cheeks and told him goodnight before going to Jane's room. It was painted similar to Alec's but instead of gray, it was purple. Purple and red. . . . .nice mix. Never thought of it.

"So, Nessie, long day?" Jane asked sarcastically, stepping into her closet.

"Extremely," I said, wiping a few more tears, and hopefully the last of them.

"Hey! What are you crying about?" Jane stepped out, changed from her costume into some pink plaid pajamas and a yellow tank top. She then pulled her short lanky brown hair into a crazy bun, cleaning off her red and white make up. I stood by her in the mirror and saw my make up ran down my face, staining my face black and brown. "Here," she said sympathetically and handing me a cloth with face cleanser.

"its just... I don't think I can go back to that room tomorrow. Pack. And leave you and Alec and face Jacob and my mom on the plane ride home... and... and... live with the guilt, knowing I hurt Jacob when I can't even see Alec halfway across the world!" I growled, stomped my foot and threw the dirty cloth in the trash can and flung myself on the bed.

"Nez, come on... I will force you to go sleep in Alec's room and make it uncomfortable and not sleep in here," she threatened. I stayed face down in the pillows.

"that isn't a horrible idea," I said, my voice still muffled by the down brick. "Alec! Come save me! Jane is going to kill me!" I shrieked at the wall to Alec's room, attempting to bite back a giggle.

Alec quickly appeared in the door frame. "What?" he asked confused and worried. I almost laughed. There were very few moments when Alec was actually frazzled. I remember one time when I appeared six years old and Aro requested to see me again.

**~flashback~**

"_Momma. Where are we?" I asked confused. My whole family including my Jacob had traveled to Volterra Italy for a reason that ''wasn't important.''_

"_Renesmee. Sweetheart, do you remember Aro?" she asked. I almost shuddered. The creepily nice man that haunted many of my dreams._

"_Yes momma. Why?"_

"_Cause he would like to see you again. Its been a long time." she said, her lips in a tight line. It was obvious she didn't like the idea._

"_Oh." was all I said. I was holding momma and auntie Rosalie's hands when uncle Emmett push open a large set of ornate doors. _

"_Renesmee Carlie Cullen. How good it is to see you again my dear." The creepy nice man, Aro, said with arms open wide in greeting. At his side stood a tiny brown-blonde girl with appraising eyes and next to her was an average sized boy with dark brown hair that contrasted with his alabaster skin. Him and the girl beside him had such like features. He stared at me with an indecipherable look,one that was filled with love, hate, admiration, disgust, joy, and despair. I didn't know what to make of it. I realized it had been long since Aro spoke to me, and I still hadn't answered. _

"_Hello Aro, its nice to see you as well." I said as pleasant as I could._

"_Renesmee, Hun, I assume your family has told you why you are here." he asked._

"_Actually, no." _

"_Why not?" he looked to my momma._

"_Because its unnecessary and the motives aren't important." my daddy snapped first_

"_Nessie, sweetheart, I'm going to take you to your room while Your momma and Aro talk." Rosalie took my hand and started to drag me away._

"_Alec, please escort the Renesmee to her room." Aro nodded to the strange-look-at-me-boy whose name must be Alec._

"_I'm going with my daughter." Momma said sternly._

"_Mrs. Cullen, I must speak to all of you, alone. It will take but only a moment. I would not like Renesmee present for these questions."_

"_No offense in the least, but I do not trust a Volturi guard member with my niece." Rosalie said, voice full of malice._

"_I assure you, I will not do anything to harm your precious niece." Alec said without and ounce of sarcasm._

"_He is being sincere." Daddy said._

"_Well then," Aro gracefully floated over to me, picking me up. _"Ahh! This is weird! I don't know you!" _I thought to myself. Daddy hid a smirk. Aro passed me easily to Alec._

"_She knows how to walk." Momma whispered to daddy._

"_bye momma. Bye daddy. Bye everyone. I love you."i said and Alec carried me out of the room. As soon as the door closed, he sighed and relaxed, a small smile gracing his beautiful face._

"_Ay, you do know how to walk, right?" He asked._

"_Yes. Can you put me down?" I asked timidly._

"_Yeah..." he gently put me on the ground and I took a step to the side away from him. He looked a bit upset. "Come with me."_

"_okay."_

That night I went through another growth spurt. Neither mamma nor daddy or any other members of my family came back that night to go though it with me. I didn't know what happened. At nine am, I was awoken by a small girls door at my voice. I sat up and saw I looked thirteen or fourteen. About the size of my Aunt Alice.

"_Will you get my Aunt Alice for me please?" I asked. The girl grumbled incoherently._

"_Fine."_

_A few seconds later, Alice came through the door. _

"_Oh my!" she ran out before I could say anything and re appeared with a few pieces of clothing. "See which ones fit you the best." and she shoved me into the bathroom._

_I walked out in a black dress with pink and blue torn up to a flare bottom and black fingerless fishnet gloves with matching full length fishnet stockings. I looked fantastic! I had gathered curves in all the right places and I filled the dress out perfectly. My eyes got a bit wider, my bronze ringlets a little bit longer, almost to my waist. I now stood just a half a head shorter than Alice. My lips became fuller and a small bit of the child-like roundness of my face had disappeared._

"_my goodness, Nessie! You look beautiful! Just like you mother." aunt Alice said and she gave me some blue flats with black polka dots and instructed me to go visit Aro with her at once._

_As I walked through the large ornate doors once again, I met the stunned faces of my family._

"_Renesmee? What happened?" My mother hugged me and I saw I now stood at her shoulders. I glanced over and saw Alec looking at me, completely confused. He slowly, and very cautiosly walked closer to me and my father moved to protect me, I rolled my eyes and waved him off._

"_Renesmee Cullen... How, how did this happen?" he asked me. He looked so discombobulated, it was adorable._

"_Another growth spurt. No big deal." I shrugged._

"_Well, if it would not be inappropriate, I must say, you look beautiful."_

"_thank yo – " I was about to say._

"_Yes, that would be inappropriate." my father stepped in front of me and Alec took a step back._

"_Then I apoligize sir." he nodded and stepped back in his place by Aro and the tiny blonde girl._

"Nessie?...Nez!" I was brought from my thoughts my Alec's hand waving in front of my face.

"Oh. What? Sorry. I was just thinking." I said, dulling the smile that had appeared.

"About what?"

"That first time you saw me go through a growth spurt." I giggled at him.

"Dont laugh! That was really hard for me..." He pouted.

"you didn't know me. Uh, Alec, I wanted to talk to you for a minute." I told Jane and I pulled him to his room.

"Whats wrong, Nez?"

"Nothing..."I smiled cheekily.

"Then why did you – "

"Nothing is _wrong, _per say, just that, I wanted to know if, you would mind if – "

"Ness spit it out." he rolled his eyes.

"If I could sleep in your room tonight." I looked up at him through my eyelashes and he had a light smile graceing his lips, his liquid red eyes that sent chills down my spine looking directly into mine, sincerely.

"Of course you can. I would love nothing more. Except you." he kissed my nose. "Come in whenever you are ready." and with that, he left.

"Have fun Nez." Jane gave me her devilish grin, handed me my bag, and shoed me into alecs room.

**Okay! I reallllly hope you loved it! I apologize for the 6month delay. So that is the end of this chapter, but here is a little sneak peek of the final chapter. :)**

"But daddy!"

"No 'but's Renesmee. Get in the car!"Dad yelled at me.

"No." I wrapped my arm around Alecs arm, praying to God nothing would happen.

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen. Get in the car. Right. Now."

"No. You. Cannot. Make. Me." I clutched Alec closer to me as Jane took a step closer to us.

"Renesmee Carlie, I will _not_ tell you again. Get in the car." his gold eyes turned solid. I don't think I have ever heard that tone from him. To anyone. Ever.

"Dad. I love you. And I'm staying here. With Alec. Go home." I held back my hot, angry, sad tears the best I could.

"Lets go, Ness." Alec took my arm and tugged gently. As I turned he was abruptly gone from my side.

"You don't speak for her, and you keep your hands. Off. my. Daughter!" I heard the concreate shatter, a scream from Jane and Mom, and a:

"Nessie, close your eyes!" I don't know who said it.

**when it is in italics below, it is me responding to the review, cause I don't have time to individually respond to the reviews. Sorry :( I hope this works too!**

**Reviewers!**

**512:**

AHH YAZABELLE I LOVE IT AND I LOVE YOUUU!**  
**

_Thanks chick! we must hang out over spring break! go bother mason and aly's love affaiiiirrr. Haha.(update: april 15th:)aww...they broke up...it ok. His fault, the jerk.(update August 13th) Now she is dating john. And he is perfect for our little tiny dancer :)...in every way._

**-carlisle'snumber1fan:**

she should stay with ALEC! i hate the mutts to my grave and i dont want to see  
anyone of them happy!  
that being said, i love this story 

_. . . . . hmm. . . .thanks? That wasn't slightly disturbing. . . .at all. Okay, yeah it actually was._

**-scarletx:**

Alec!  
SHE HAS TO STAY WITH ALEC!  
if you don't get me i'll repeat, SHE HAS TO STAY WITH ALEC!11  
Okay, way to obvious I love Alec and he has to get renesmee 

_I do appreciate your enthusiasm. Thanks!_

**-****natenotorious**

omg love the fanfic! i totally love jacob and alec but i wnt alec to stay  
with nez and u shud do nez life in the volturi guard spin off that wud b  
awesume!

update soon! 

_I am updating! be patient! just kidding. I will do my best for the spin off. Promise! I'm so sorry for the delays. I know it has been...like 6 months or something._

**-****Jeremy** **Lane** **AAAO**

she should stay with Jacob would never leave her but Alec might. 

_jeremy...no. That's not correct. You are about to be chased by a mob of angry Reneslec fans(including me). This is a Reneslec dominated story. You cant go for Jacob on an Alec story...thats not okay. You aren't smart._

**-Maya**

SHE HAS TO STAY WITH ALEC

_I agree completely._

**-nattycullen**

Get her to stay with Alec! haha. Its well written and it has a good plot with  
a lot of potential with the spooky, dark Halloween party vibe. However, I  
would suggest maybe writing a little bit of back story on how Alec/Renesmee  
met and grew to like each other. Same with Jane, since she's a bit OOC - its  
fun, but it could be backed up well with some memories of the past so it fits  
in. Good work though!**  
**

_Thank you so much! I have only had a few REAL reviews like this. Like they tell me the quality of the story and plot and character. By the way...what is OOC? I never learned...and thanks for the advise. I hope you like the tidbit of flashback here. **You should all go read nattycullen's stories. They are pretty amazing!**_

**-Renesmee C. Cullen da original**

More

_willlll do! I love how your comment simply states "more"_

**FAVES AND ALERTS!**

512

carlisle'snumber1fan

uniquezandy

Renesmee C. Cullen da original

I-Hate-Reality's-Concept

XxLilyFlowerxX


	4. Goodbyes

**(August 15th. 2:43pm) okay, I'm getting a head start on the newest chapter :) for once.. Anyway! Lets get to steppin'!**

**Disclaimer:  
-Aww, this is the last chapter of Halloween with the Volturi by TheWitchTwins.. :(**

**~Well, she did great considering she came up with it all on her own.  
-No! she doesn't own twilight! don't you read the disclaimers?  
(that was lame. I apologize.)**

_-Chapter 4-_

_-Goodbyes-_

_Alec pov  
_

"Uh, hey Alec." Nez stumbled in holding her bag. I offered to take it and put it on the trunk at the end of my bed. She stood awkwardly by the door, twisting her hands and looking at her slippers.

"Nessa, are you okay?" I asked her, reaching out to hold her hands in mine. She blushed as I kissed her hands.

"Yeah...I'm great." She looked up, using the half smile that she got from her father. It looked much more charming on her. I snaked my arms around her waist and held her to me, lowering my head to inhale her sweet pumpkin spice and pomegranate scent. I heard her giggle and pulled back to look at her face. 

My God, she _is _gorgeous_._ Her deep brown chocolate eyes, perfect golden ringlets that normally fell to her mid back was thrown in a sloppy bun atop her head. Even in the most simple attire, she was so beautiful.

"Come lay down. You have had a long enough day." she crawled under the covers and I went to the closet to change out of my cloak. I threw on a zipper jacket with no shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. I usually only wear stuff like this with Nez and on the rare occasions Felix, Demetri and I have to go 'fishing'.

"For someone who doesn't sleep, you have the most comfortable bed ever." Nez sat up and bounced a bit when I walked out.

"Thanks.. I guess." I slipped silently in the bed with her and she immediately cuddled herself into my chest. "Cold?"

"A bit." we laid back and talked for a while, until her teeth started chattering.

"God, Ness, if you were getting that cold you could have told me." I quickly zipped off my jacket and pulled it around her body and hugging her close. I know I wasn't exactly warm, but still.. Her blood smelled more prominent, so I pulled back and she was blushing furiously, smiling a little with her nose scrunched up. "Whats wrong?" 

"I, uh – uh nothings w-wrong. Really I uh just..."

"Nez?" I asked her confused. I hadn't noticed before, but she wasn't looking at my eyes, as much as my bare chest and stomach. I chuckled and her eyes shut. She continued stuttering before abruptly stopping.

Her small hand very slowly came up from where it lay resting on her side. Very hesitantly, he had made contact with the abs I had proudly kept up in my human days from working in the village. It wast nearly as important to girl back then as it is now. Her warm fingers shot a tingle up my spine. I cupped her face in my hand and she looked up. I moved slowly. Finally my lips met hers and I kissed her with a building passion. Abruptly, she turned away. At first I though I had done something wrong, but I looked to see her yawning. I chuckled.

"Renesmee, you know you can sleep in here. Right?" she giggled and curled into my chest. Within five minutes, she was asleep in my arms. Hopefully how it would be for the rest of forever.

_Nessie pov_

I awoke around...well, have no idea what time it was. Based on how the sky was just breaking the smallest bit of light, I would guess around early 5 o'clock. And sweet baby Jesus, it was so hot.

"Nessa? Whats wrong?" Alec's musical voice began lulling me back to sleep.

"Its freakin' hot. My God." I pushed the blanket down to my waist and tore the jacket Alec had on my off my shoulders. I stood up and opened my overnight bag I acquired on our winter trip to Houston, Texas. The shopping there is amazing. I pulled out my Hello Kitty pajamas to put on because they were shorts instead of these long thick pants.

"Better?" Alec asked me from the bed.

"A bit." I winked at him – knowing he could see just as well in the dark as broad daylight – and got back into the bed. He pulled me closer to him and ran his cool hands up and down my arms. I could feel the cold rolling off of his chest in waves.

I felt the need to reach my hand out and run my fingers down his abs. *****So, I did.***** His back arched slightly, then he settled back into place. I relaxed my whole hand onto his stomach. I felt a light shutter ripple under my palm. Before I could look up from my hand, Alec reached down cupping my face and kissed me.

It was short, sweet, passionate, deep, light.. Everything a kiss from your soul mate should be. Something that sends chills up your spine and spreads warmth through your heart. Its something that even if it happened 24 times a day, it was different, new, and more exciting than the last.

I fell asleep in Alec's arms again. 

I awoke to the sound of Alec pacing his room on the phone. He was already fully dressed in his cloak.

"Yes. Yes ma'am. She is asleep. Jane and I didn't want to wake her. It appears she needs her sleep. She did have a long night."

"_Alright Alec.._" I heard Bella on the other end of the line. " I_ want her back in her room so she can pack within the next two hours._"

"Yes ma'am I will personally make sure of it. Goodbye."

"_Goodbye_."

"Alec.." I called, sitting up to where my lower back was on the pillow. He rushed to my side.

"Hey, Nessa. How are you this morning?"

"Hungry." I smiled at him. "I'm still half human. Remember? Does a house of vampires have a kitchen perhaps?"

"Of course. We do keep a few humans in the loop. Just in case we need any.. Legal connections. Just as you Cullens have Jenks."

"Take me to this magical kitchen of human food?" I asked him fluttering my eyelashes.

"Better. How about I go make you some food?"

"You cook?"

"Quite well, thank you." He gasped, mock offended. "What would you like? I can do anything for you, Love."

"Eggs?" after I said this, the look on his face was priceless. He looked devastated and in disbelief.

"I could make you anything in the world... And you want eggs?"

"scrambled." I replied simply, nodding once.

"Ill be right back." he sighed and left the room but not before kissing my head.

I sat on the bed looking around Alec's room. There sat picture on his dresser of Jane and him. They were in a car's back seat. It looked like someone in the passenger seat had turned around and ambushed them while in a laughing fit. As I set the picture down, the back panel that held the picture in fell off. 3 papers fell out.

The first, was a large thick paper folded in fourths. I didn't want to interfere with Alec's things, so I set it all down... Then my curiosity got the best of my and I unfolded it.

It was an intricately drawn portrait of a man, a woman, a boy and a girl. The children looked around the ages of 9 or 10. on the back of the paper, it said in perfect calligraphy. 

Asa Dante Pereux. Isabella Sabine Pereux. Alekzandr Lazarus Pereux, 9 years old. Janice Delia Pereux, 9 years old. October 14th 1807

I flipped the page back over quickly. I now saw it. The children in the portrait was Alec and Jane.. Woah.. Jane hadn't told me her name was short for Janice... How dare she. Aw Jane used to smile. As did Alec. 

The second paper was the same. Thick and folded in fourths. As I opened it, I found a picture of Alec and Jane about the age of 12 or 13. In his arms was a girl his age. Jane was in the arms of a boy the same.

Alekzandr Lazarus Pereux, 13 years old. Janice Delia Carrafielo**** **13 years old.  
Bianca Felicita Pereux, 12 years old. Zena Giovanni Carrafielo, 14 years old.

Who are they? The girls last name was Pereux. But, Jane's last name was Carrafielo...

The last was a Polaroid photo.

_"Alec..You have an amazing collection!" I stood, appearing 13 years old, gazing at a shelf in a room in the back of the Volturi castle._

"When you live forever, you get to collect anything you want. I love pictures and photography in general."

"Do they still work?"

"Mostly. Yeah. They all should have film in them as well." He shrugged. I picked up a Polaroid. It was amazing. We wandered out onto a balcony and he sat on a lawn chair by the balcony pool. I ran and jumped into his lap.

"Alec. Will you tell me a story?" I asked in a child like voice. Even though I was just kidding, he did anyway.

*******_"Once, there was a unicorn named Nancy. And he – That's right. He! – had a nephew named Stefan. One day they fell off of Mystical Unicorn Cloud Land and they broke their wings and horns off. _

_They were still alive because they are unicorns and mystical but now they just look like white ponies. _

_One day, I found one of their rainbow horns and I returned it. And they used it to summon its wings and the other mystical creatures wings and horn back and they went back to Mystical Unicorn Cloud Land and they lived happily ever after. And I still go back there every other weekend for marshmallow roasting and story time. The end... I__ made that up as i went along..."  
__  
__I tried so hard not to laugh, but I just couldn't do it. I broke into a fit of laughter, my head leaning back onto Alec's shoulder._

I have always loved looking at Alec's collection of different camera. His Polaroids were my favorite. The square bordered picture was me holding the camera like I would a cell phone. The camera was facing me, as I was sitting on Alec's lap laughing. He was smiling, with his teeth. Very rarely did he actually smile with his teeth. But the thing that stood out the most to me, was that he wasn't looking at the camera.

I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I remembered that I had no idea when Alec would be back, and I quickly folded the two portraits back and hid them back in the picture frame.

Alec stepped through the door holding a hot plate of scrambled eggs and cheese toast.

"Mmm. Cheese toast. Thank you so much, Alec."

"you are so welcome, Nessa." We sat in companionable silence for a few moments while I ate. He kinda just sat and watched me. After a moment, he looked up confused. He stood and walked to the picture on the desk. "What happened?" he asked holding it up.

I contemplated whether or not to tell him the truth, there couldn't be anything wrong, could there?

"Uh, I picked it up because it was cute, and the back fell off and stuff fell out and I may or may not have seen all of it and quickly put it back before you saw..." I hesitated then took another bite of my toast.

He sighed and undid the picture frames back panel. "I know you looked at them."

"No I didn't." I answered too quick.

"Yes, Nessa, you did. Your cheeks are bright red. You are as terrible a liar as your mother."

"Damn you Bella... I'm sorry Alec. I put them down, then my curiosity got the best of me. I'm sorry."

"Its alright." He looked at me with his dark burgundy eyes. He need to hunt. He took the thinks out of the picture frame. He pulled out the first portrait.

"This was my family. My mother, also named Isabella. My father, Asa Dante, Jane and I. We were quite happy together, until it happened. I have told you the story..."

And he had. He had taught Jane how to swim in the nearby lake of his hometown. Other villagers saw them and accused them as witches. They were burned at the stake, and being stoned by villagers while they're parents and few friends cheered them on.

He took out the next portrait. 

"This is Jane and I at thirteen... That was my wife. Bianca. I never really loved her. It was a marriage for our parents businesses. They thought a merger connecting their companies would be the best idea ever thought, ever. Jane also married Bianca's brother, Zena." I immediately wanted to run out of the room.

"You, you were married... And you didn't... You didn't tell me?" he took my hand, but I folded my arms across my chest. 

"It never seemed important. I wasn't sure that _this" _ he gestured between us both. "would ever happen."

"And it never will if you keep secrets like this from me." I crawled in his lap and glanced back at the portrait. "She really was beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you are." I turned and he kissed my neck, sighing sweetly. "Like I said, I never _loved_ her, loved her. She was... Like my best friend; or a sister. I loved hanging out with her like I would with any other friend, there was no spark."

"And _this!_ I cant believe you kept this all these years!" I picked up the Polaroid

"Well, duh. I love this picture."

"You aren't even looking at the camera."

"Because I was looking at you." His eyes pierced mine.

"Uhh,, what was my mom saying on the phone?" I awkwardly looked down to change the subject.

"She said she wanted you back within two hours to pack to go home." He looked down.

I knew Alec was upset about me leaving him, to go home and not see him again for ged knows how long. But, there wasn't any way I could stay... was there? I mean, Mom and Dad – especially Dad – would never even _think_ of allowing it. But... I'm practically an adult now. And I have made my decision. I took a step forward and placed my hand on Alec's cheek.

"I'm not leaving." I used my gift to tell him. I know he always loved when I used my gift to talk to him. I did too. I felt more connected with him.

"But Renesmee, there is now way that they will let you." 

"They cant stop me. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions. And I have decided to stay with you and Jane and Felix and Demetri and everyone else. I love you too much to leave you for... Any length of time."  


"I love you, Renesmee Carlie. So much." He looked in my eyes like I was the only person in the world, and kissed me soft and sweet.

"Now, here is my plan..."

* * * * *

I went back to my room, to get the rest of my things. I had to at least pretend I was going home if my plan was going to work. I kept my back to everyone the entire time and I only talked when someone asked me question. Except Jake. I couldn't bring myself to even look at Jake. I locked myself in the bathroom for about two hours. Shower. Drying my hair slowly, curl by curl. Painfully slowly dressing. Putting on my make up as slowly as possible, dragging out every move as long as possible, doing the best I could to put off what was coming up.

"Renesmee." there was a soft single knock. "Its time to go." Jacobs voice broke on 'go.'

"...Kay." I picked up my makeup piece by piece putting it back in my bag and slipped on my shoes walking out of the bathroom.

"Nessie..." Jacob sighed, s I moved I could feel his eyes on me. As I stole a glance at him, his eyes caught mine and he looked so hurt, I had to look away. I went put my bag away ignoring him. As I kneeled down, I felt a hot had on my waist.

"Jacob." I pushed him off and stood, only for his _other_ hand to press to the small of my back and jerk me against him. "Jacob. Let me go." I pushed his chest trying to put some distance between us, but his strength was at least three times mine; he didn't budge.

"Renesmee. Talk to me. Please."

"No Jacob. Let me go, now. I mean it! Don't – " his lips crushed mine. I shoved him as hard as possible. Throwing my hands at him, and maybe a kick of two, squealing as I did.

"Get off of her!" the door was flung open and Alec tugged Jacob off by his shoulder. By then, everybody had filed in. joy. Its like cable.

"This has _nothing_ to do with the likes of _you,_ Bloodsucker!" Jacob got all up in Alec's grill, and even though Alec was a good half a head shorter than Jake, he didn't back down.

"It does when your kissing her and she is trying her damned hardest to get you the hell off!" Alec slung my back pack over his shoulder and took my suitcase in his hand, taking it out of the room. "Lets go Nessa."

"Go? Excuse me. Go where, exactly?" My father stepped in the door.

"Daddy... I'm not going home... I'm staying here, with Alec. I'm sorry." there was silence for a moment. He shifted his jaw back and forth then took a glance of disbelief at my mom. Then he laugh. Yes, he actually laughed at me. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because.." he stumbled over his laughter. "You aren't staying here. That's ridiculous! Come on. Lets go." he stopped laughing when he realized I wasn't moving.

"Everyone. I suggest we go to the cars outside. Son, join us in a moment?" Carlisle placed a reassuring hand on my fathers shoulder and he nodded. Carlisle said something in his mind and him and father had a silent conversation. Father rolled his eyes at me, huffed and left out the door to the car.

"Alec... Stay here. I have to talk to them." as I started out the door, Alec grabbed my wrist.

"Renesmee, I'm coming with you. I don't trust that mutt one bit."

"Alec. Stay." I ran out the door to see Emmett loading his and Rose's bags in one of the rental cars. A moment later, a cold arm was around my waist. "Alec. This is going to make things very hard." he let me go without another word.

"Come on Renesmee. Get in the car." Momma said pushing my back gently towards aunt Alice who had a terrible look on her face.

"No."

"Edward, deal with your daughter." she walked away, looking on the verge of tears if that were possible.

"Lets go Hun." he had a stern look upon his face and took my arm. I could see Alec clench his fits and try his best not to make my father unhand me.

"But daddy!"

"No 'but's Renesmee. Get in the car!"Dad yelled at me.

"No." I wrapped my arm around Alec's arm, praying to God nothing would happen.

"Renesmee. Carlie. Cullen. Get in the car. Right. Now."

"No. You. Cannot. Make. Me." I clutched Alec closer to me as Jane took a step closer to us.

"Renesmee Carlie, I will _not_ tell you again. Get in the car." his gold eyes turned solid. I don't think I have ever heard that tone from him. To anyone. Ever.

"Dad. I love you. And I'm staying here. With Alec. Go home." I held back my hot, angry, sad tears the best I could.

"Lets go, Ness." Alec took my arm and tugged gently. As I turned he was abruptly gone from my side.

"You don't speak for her, and you keep your hands. Off. _My_. Daughter! She is _mine_. Not yours. _My_ baby girl. Not yours. _My_ Princess. Not yours!" I heard the concrete shatter, a scream from Jane and Mom, and a:

"Renesmee! Close your eyes!" I don't know who said it. 

"Alec!... Daddy!" I coughed as the dust settled. There were columns missing from the wall, they now lay shattered in ruins on the ground.

I had closed my eyes as soon as I was instructed. I knew I didn't want to see what would happen. Not in real time. I couldn't watch Daddy and Alec battle it out. Throw Jake in there, and it would be the death of me to see that. In fact, I wasn't sure if we ended up in there or not.I felt somebody's stone body cover mine as the ground shook and stone was smashed. Feral growls and shrieks from loved ones rang out. I wasn't sure what to do. I was ready to run headlong blind into the dust just to know what was going on and be close to Alec when I needed him most.

"Daddy! Alec! Someone answer me!"

"Nessa!" Alec called out to me. Before I could turn to hear where the voice came from, his cold arms were around me and I was crying in to his shoulder.

"Where's my dad? What happened? Alec I – "

"Don't worry, I didn't hurt him." he hushed me and rubbed my back soothingly.

"But – but the wall and – "

"We aren't even the ones who broke the wall." he pulled me back and snickered. "It was Emmett. He had been wanting to do that the whole visit, I'm sure. Now was his perfect chance. He just rammed that thing."

"That's two visits in a row..."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" my dad stepped out of the rubble with Mom's arm wrapped around him. I slowly pulled back from Alec. Before I could stand up for myself – which I really didn't want to do – Alec took a protective, possessive, stance in front of me.

"," I'm not sure if I had ever heard Alec so formally address anyone in my family other than Carlisle. "I love your daughter – "

"I don't care! I _really_ couldn't care any _less_!" Dad exploded. He had been pushed over the edge and he isn't used to not being in control.

"Edward!" My mother released him. The look that was concern on her face was replaced by incredulity. "I cant believe you..."

"Dad. You can stand here, lecture me, argue, and deny my staying until you're blue in the face...But I'm staying. I'm old enough to make my own decisions." I tried to smile, but the look on his face said he was determined to take me home with him if he had to drag me, kicking and screaming. The little tear poured in a straight, steady stream down my face. 

"No you're not! Renesmee, you are only six years old."

"And if you were to tell that to someone of authority, they would stick you in a loony bin. Because, look at me, I'm not six."

"But... But you're my little girl. And you are supposed to stay with your mother and I. So we can protect you and..."

"I'm not _a_ little girl. But I will always be _your_ little girl. I will always need you for something. And right now I need you, just to trust me. For once. I know I'm making the right choice her. Please." I leaned into Alec's side for support. I knew he was having trouble biting his.

"Okay. You can stay. – "

"Daddy thank you!" 

"But! The first second I hear things are going bad. I'm sticking your butt on the next flight to Washington state. You hear me?"

"Yes sir. I love you daddy."

"I love you, too."

"Wait a second!" Jacob had emerged from the car. "You're just going to let her stay with those – those Leeches? Those _human_ _blood_suckers!"

"Yes." Bella said. "Jacob, we are. Calm down."

"Calm down? No! Youre leaving her hear with – with _that!" _ he sneered and growled at Alec. The restraining hand I had placed on Alec's chest did nothing to keep him from snarling right back.

"Enough! Jacob!... that enough. Go home. Please. Just go home. I will always be your friend."

"Friend... friend."

I hugged everyone kissed them goodbye. I witnessed a rare miracle that day. My father, and Alec, shake hands. Then of course, Emmett had to ruin the moment by saying something that I'm sure was horribly inappropriate in Alec's ear. Alice said she knew something like this would happen. She would wire me money. Always send me clothes. Of course she would. Because that's what she knew best. She knew my sense of style better than I did...

As the rental cars drove off, each containing some little part of me, I stayed strong. With Alec's arm around my waist, I knew I had made the right decision.

"Come on, we have a lot of things to do, and some Guard members to alert of the newest arrival." Alec smiled brilliantly. It was one of the most amazing sights I have ever seen in my life. He bent down and kissed me with such a passion, I thought it might set all of Volterra on fire.

"...What happened to this wall?"

I chuckled knowing I made the absolute right decision and lost myself in Alec again.

"Emmett Cullen!" 

**...Yeah, I'm totally satisfied with that ending... Its over! I know. I know. I know. I don't want it to be over either. So, I will try my spin off, but I'm not sure it will do so great. But I will do my best. Sorry. Right there in the middle the writing quality got kinda bad, then a little better, then back towards the end it got bad again. I'm SORRY! I tried... I just wasn't sure how to close it out..**  
_  
_*** that was a dedication to you I-Hate-Reality's-Concept. I love how when Nessie is healing in Special, she goes "Right then, I really wanted to kiss him... So I did." Something along those lines. WHILE HER FIANCE THAT SHE DOES NOT REALLY LOVE ANYMORE, IS IN THE ROOM WITH HER. Seriously though, My readers, you must go read all of her stories.. they make me happy. I am totally inspired by her. :)**

** Another dedication to you, I-Hate-Reality's-Concept. I stole this last name :/ Tell me if you want me to take it off and I will. I hope I can keep it though.. :)

***I made this story up for my friend Morgan because she wanted me to tell her a story... I really wanted to work it in here.

"I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, everyday of my life. My heart cant possibly break when it wasn't even whole to start with." Yes, my friends, that is from Kelly Clarkson's Because Of You. Good song. Lyrics just happened to be fantastic for this.

Alekzandr Lazarus Pereux, 13 years old. Janice Delia Carrafielo*** **13 years old.  
Bianca Felicita Pereux, 12 years old. Zena Giovanni Carrafielo, 14 years old.**  
**Asa Dante Pereux. Isabella Sabine Pereux. ****

Faves and alerts::

DollyBurger  
PROCRASTINATOR TOMORROW

xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx****

Anonymous:

I love this but it would make it even better if she stayed with Alec!

_*say in bad Italian accent.* I know! I'm workin' on it!  
_

**Anonymous:**

__This story is really good. :)

_thank you. I would like to think so..._

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx:  
**  
nice so far

_thank...you?...i think._

**I-Hate-Reality's-Concept:**

_I love this story. I love this story. I. Love. This. Story. I love how youpotray Alec. I love how you portray Jane, and Ness and everyone good ^.^_

Thanks so much! You know what? I love you. Yes. Its true. Someone other than your mother loves you :) Go read allllll of this lady's stories she is epic! ^^^

Something funny I would like to say. I got this next review just minutes before ending this story. I was literally typing one of the last sentences when I got the email.

**Anafilipa:**

_she has to stay with soon!_

I am!


	5. SpinOff I know, you all love me

**Dear Most Amazing Loyal Readers On All Of Fanfiction,**

Hey,, its me,, TWT here. I just wanted to let you know I'm going to give that Halloween With The Volturi spin-off a shot. I'm currently working on it right now. Its name will be "Spin-off" for now. I cant come up with a good name for it. It will be changed soon after the first chapter is up hopefully. Keep an eye out for it on my Profile. :) I hope you all had as an amazing journey as I did with this story. It is my first _real _finished story other that just a one shot. I'm actually really excited with the way it ended. It was a bit sketchy, and for some reason the entire last chapter was in bold and I couldn't get it to go away. Sorry for that inconvenience. So, Just remember to keep an eye on that.

**Send in your ideas **for what you think the spin-off should formally be named. You will win some sort of prize. I'm not sure what that will be exactly at the moment, but it will be a good one. :)

Again, thanks for being so awesome and patient with this story, and I hope our adventure with **Spin-off **will be just as good, if not better.

And YES! I will be trying my very hardest to keep up with **The Emmett Cullen Memoirs, Immortal Sun, and Breathless. **I try so hard, its just _really_ complicated.

Thanks one last time, and Ill see you next time. Read on.

-Love Always  
-TWT


End file.
